Special Events/Yusetta
Three person date “Emergency happened when you are dating with Yusetta. Please solve it quickly!” I didn’t expect that! (mood +0, affection +0) You and Luca… (mood +0, affection +12) A three person date is good. (mood +?, affection +?) Concern “Emergency happened when you are dating with Yusetta. Please solve it quickly!” Don’t say it loud in public. (mood +?, affection +?) Yusetta, you can be a doctor. (mood +?, affection +?) Yusetta, I never knew that you were so concerned about me (mood +0, affection +25) Messy Beauty “Emergency happened when you are dating with Yusetta. Please solve it quickly!” I just remembered it. (mood +0, affection +14) Did you apologize to me? (mood +?, affection +?) You should also keep my words in mind. (mood +0, affection +25) Haunted House “Emergency happened when you are dating with Yusetta. Please solve it quickly!” Don’t worry! I’ll be with you! (mood +0, affection +30) The haunted house is not scary at all. (mood +?, affection +?) Yusetta, your smile is a bit fake. (mood +?, affection +?) Flowers (Lovely) “Come on, go out and find inspiration in such a good day!” Ha-ha, just the toy. (mood +5, affection +24) You have other options… (mood +0, affection +12) Come on! (mood -3, affection +0) The customer likes this one! (mood -3, affection +0) Look, it’s inspiration! (mood +5, affection +24) I think this suit is good! (mood +0, affection +12) What do you want? (mood +0, affection +12) What do you expect? (mood -3, affection +0) How about you make dessert for me? (mood +5, affection +24) Good boy! (mood +5, affection +24) I won’t force you. (mood -3, affection +0) Seems you are unwilling to be my student. (mood +0, affection +12) Pick all Mood +5: Charm +16 Theatre (Leisure/Casual) “Come to the theatre~ I’m missing you…” Er… I thought… (mood -3, affection +0) I have learned a lot from you. (mood +5, affection +24) I see! (mood +0, affection +12) Eh? Are you willing to be my teacher? (mood +0, affection +12) Hello, teacher! (mood +5, affection +24) What do you want from me? (mood -3, affection +0) I will buy a patch for you! (mood -3, affection +0) Teacher, you need to take a rest. (mood +0, affection +12) Let me give you a massage! (mood +5, affection +24) It’s because I have a great teacher. (mood +5, affection +24) It is all thanks to you! (mood +0, affection +12) Thank you for your praise! (mood -3, affection +0) Pick all Mood +5: Charm +16 Design Lesson (Vintage) “Any questions you can ask me without hesitate~” So this is the life of a fashion designer? (mood +5, affection +24) You mean this… (mood +0, affection +12) You are so blunt… (mood -3, affection +0) What else do you want to eat? (mood +0, affection +12) One more codfish sushi please! (mood +5, affection +24) You have eaten too much! (mood -3, affection +0) Let me buy you some dessert! (mood +5, affection +24) Yusetta, how could you… (mood +0, affection +12) It was my treat… (mood -3, affection +0) It doesn’t work on me! (mood +5, affection +24) I won’t listen to you. (mood -3, affection +0) Of course, not! (mood +0, affection +12) Pick all Mood +5: Art +8, Spirit +8 Skip a Beat – Pet Love Fate Great designer, please have a taste of it (mood +5, affection +24) I can teach you how to make dessert. (mood -3, affection +0) Do you still like to eat dessert? (mood +0, affection +12) You look excited! (mood +0, affection +12) Do I have to wear it? (mood -3, affection +0) This is embarrassing… (mood +5, affection +24) Honestly, Luca is better as a bear (mood -3, affection +0) He must be very cute when he turns into a bear. (mood +0, affection +12) How about we discuss clothing design? (mood +5, affection +24) Better than your follower. (mood +0, affection +12) I like it. (mood -3, affection +0) Then I will call you teacher. (mood +5, affection +24) First Met – Awkward Bathroom Don’t worry, I’ll protect you! (mood +5, affection +24) Are you afraid? (mood +0, affection +12) You don’t look good… (mood -3, affection +0) Don’t be mad, I’ll treat you cake (mood +0, affection +12) I’ll just make Luca some desserts (mood +5, affection +24) Luca, how about we go to the cafe and talk about this? (-3) You misunderstand something! (mood +5, affection +24) It’s not like that… (mood +0, affection +12) We’re not a couple! (mood -3, affection +0) Come! I challenge you into a duel! (mood +5, affection +24) Sounds fun! (mood +0, affection +12) Haha, I’ll splash until your’re wet! (mood -3, affection +0)